


Brewing Storm, Roaring Gale

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hiding, Love Triangles, Recovered Memories, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not really a Malfoy and Harry Potter is not James Potter's son. They both are Snapes. But that's not the only discovery they happened to make. They also know, they have been sharing a soul and pining for the same woman. She none other than Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Brewing Storm, Roaring Gale

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank KCAWS and Restricted section triad admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

* * *

****

**Brewing Storm, Roaring Gale**

The Aurors left him at Minister Shacklebolt’s antechamber adjoining his office and locked the door. Draco Malfoy scratched his arms a couple of times. The coarse fabric of the handed down robes and standard linen shirt and trousers were suffocating. He was not much surprised with Harry Potter standing up in his defense. But he hadn’t expected the Muggle-born witch to be there. Not after the surreal moment, he had shared with her right after the war. If he was ever going, to be honest with him, it was that singular moment that had helped him to stay sane behind the impenetrable walls of Azkaban Prison. Though he had only spent a week there its gruesome memories will remain etched in his mind for the rest of his life.

_ Narcissa Malfoy had succumbed to her injuries, a day after the Battle of Hogwarts. The minister himself had visited Azkaban to deliver the news of his father’s mysterious death. The man had left bewildered by his lack of reaction. The news was grim. Lucius Malfoy died on his way to the courtroom. When sections of the prejudiced society cried foul play, questioning the involvement of the newly elected ministry, the Minister himself had ordered for the reexamination of the body. _

_ “A muggle-born mediwitch, an intern at Mungo’s, pointed out the tip of a needle longed at the base of his skull. And no sooner had she pulled it out with the help of a tweezer because magical spells were having bizarre effects on Lucius’s body, it exploded. We couldn’t even gather the ash particles. The only speculation we can offer you, Draco, is that your father was poisoned sometime during the Battle. By whom and why, we might never know. Surprisingly, the Healers have confirmed the main ingredient of the poisonous concoction he was exposed to was Nagini’s venom.” The minister had stared at him. And Malfoy had looked back, without an ounce of emotion dancing in his eyes. _

_ “Lucius Malfoy had many enemies,” the young man replied at length. _

_ “Yes, that he had. And I think several of them will be rejoicing at his demise, more so when we don't have a body to bury.” The shrewd former Auror had set his trap, waiting for the young man to walk right into it. _

_ But Malfoy had once again skirted off,” I have a request.” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I wish to attend my mother’s funeral, as well as I wish to visit Snape’s grave. I am officially his kin of sorts.” he choked over the last words. At his reaction, the man across the table furrowed his brows at the prisoner. _

_ “Mr. Harry Potter has placed a similar request and has shown immense interest in your upcoming trial scheduled at the end of this week. He wants the world to know you were a turncoat…” The prisoner smirked at the wise Minister when he left his sentence incomplete. _

_ “And you are doubtful?” _

_ “Don’t I have enough reason to doubt your intentions?” _

_ “I suppose you do. But they will be misplaced. Because I am not Lucius Malfoy, though I wear the Dark Mark much as my father did. I pretended a lot, much as my father did. And I wish, I was more like my father, but then I take after my mother. And I owe nothing to Late Lucius Malfoy, other than his vile surname.” Shacklebolt was taken aback by the cold glare and the thick warning that rang behind the prisoner’s statement.  _

_ Before he left, the giant man had turned and asked an odd question,” Mr. Malfoy, I take it, you like riddles or specifically, your preferences lie in speaking in innuendos?” _

_ “My father lived a life full of riddles, Sir. I take after him.” _

_ That night, he had thought of Severus Snape and had laughed basking in the echoes of it. His father had indeed made sure Lucius would die, and he would kill him, just not the way the world could have imagined it. _

A section of the opposite wall vanished and Harry Potter walked in. 

“Malfoy?”

“Potter?”

The man with the infamous scar brought up his hand and Draco grabbed it firmly. 

“To victory.”

“Yes and to your freedom.”

“What now?” the blonde inquired eyeing the closed door, from where the Auror had exited.

Harry glanced at it and nodded,” They are not coming back, inside we both are leaving the ministry right now. Here, put on this cloak and follow me.”

The savior of Magical Britain had apparated them first to Narcissa Malfoy’s grave. The nephew was received by none other than Andromeda Tonks. They couldn’t stay there for a long time though. Potter had side along apparated them to a dilapidated mansion. As they walked over the graveled pathway, through the overgrown shrubs and bushes, an elf blocked them near the entrance door.

“Are sirs the sons of the Potion Master?” the aged House elf droned.

Both the men had replied in unison and were shocked by the revelation. The house-elf had twisted his fingers and a 'pop' later the mansion and the guardian house-elf had disappeared. A few feet away a tombstone stood. Jade black and without an epitaph.

Harry mustered the courage to say his bit,” I was never supposed to know that Severus Snape was my biological father. I don’t think my mother ever told anyone either. But I think he had recognized me the moment I had walked into the Great Hall right before the sorting of the houses. I don't have words to say the rest. I would rather show his memories to you. But Malfoy, I didn’t know you were his son too. It was common knowledge that you are his godson.”

Malfoy smirked,” A ruse, a fitting job done by a spymaster. By the way, he killed Lucius. Poisoned him. Promised my mother, he would do that, after I was forced to take the mark.”

They both stared at the grave, lost in thought when the scroll arrived on top of the smooth surface. An address was scrawled over it. It would appear only when they both touched the parchment together. After a long hour of investing themselves in wild speculations and debate, the half brothers had disapparated to a cliff with a cottage.

Malfoy scrunched his face and mumbled the password etched below the address. They both were still holding it together, realizing for the first time, it was also a portkey. “Charms & hexes. Why would he use such a commonplace set of words?”

Harry had brought his attention to that ghost of an old lady waiting by the closed door.

  
  


“You kissed her!” Draco Malfoy grimaced, pain evident on his face,” And you say, you love her?”

“Look Malfoy, It's not that simple anymore!” Harry reasoned.

“No, it isn’t, because I kissed her as well,” he hissed, and then added,” And I love her too.”

Harry cocked his head to one side and studied the man,” Let’s go inside Like I said I need to show you his memories. I am not quite good in Latin, and it's too early to ask for help,” he pushed the door open and felt the magic course through his body. Malfoy too had sensed it and looked back at him warily. 

* * *

  
  


“Potter, by any chance, do you have a bottle of Firewhiskey with you?” Draco stammered, still looking at the stone basin with wide eyes.

“I packed everything.”

“Of course, you did, you wanted to run away. And thank you, for dragging me along,’ Shaking his head, he looked about the cottage with renewed interest. 

“It's eerie, isn’t it? Harry whispered.

“I bet it is, we were conceived here. And in addition to that, It’s coincidentally Granger’s property. Though, I am doubtful if she even knows about it,” Malfoy replied.

“What did you make out of the Latin words?” he asked next, rubbing his face with his trembling hands.

“We are half brothers. But that part you already know. That night when you had literally killed me, in order to save me, Snape had managed to perform extraordinary soul binding magic. He anchored both of our dilapidated souls into others. At least, invenietis animabus anchoram in se est scriptor, literally means find an anchor in each others’ souls. He didn’t want us to kill each other. Maybe that’s why you couldn’t leave me to die in the Room of Hidden Things.” Malfoy mused as Harry handed him over a tumbler of Firewhiskey.

“And maybe that’s why you threw your wand at me…” Harry pondered aloud.

“Honestly, Potter, I would have done the same thing if it was Longbottom in your place!” Malfoy smirked then snorted,” Who knew that bloke was that good with a sword.”

Harry chortled,” Longbottom believes, he was just lucky.”

Staring at the amber liquid, Malfoy bit his lips and hesitantly asked,” Potter, how is it that we both love her in the same way?”

Instead of answering the question, Harry asked one of his own,” Uhm, Malfoy, when you kissed her, what did it feel like?”

The blonde watched him closely, then mumbled,” I felt in that fraction of a moment, I had turned into this powerful storm. It was like she was brewing a storm in my heart. What about you?”

“I felt a blast of heatwave racing in my veins and my heart was roaring like a gale about to hit a coast,” the half brother gulped, then whispered,” I couldn’t look at her throughout the trial. I felt like ripping the throats of whosoever dared to contradict her.”

“I felt the same thing. Though instead of ripping throats I thought of freezing them inside out.” Draco shared,” I think in order to figure out the rest, we would need her to find us.”

“I have sent her owl already.” the man with thoroughly tousled hair turned at the blonde and smiled,” and Please call me Harry.”

The blonde smirked and winked,” Only if you vow to call me, Draco from now on.”

Trailing his fingers over the rack of vials that contained Severus Snape’s precious memories, Harry stated,” It’s Ironic, I hated him.”

“So did I, Harry, pushed him away, when he tried the hardest to save my mother and me.”

“What do you think Hermione will do?”

“Do you think she will choose you over me?” Draco challenged, arching his brow.

Throwing his head back, Harry laughed, letting the sound echo through the nearly empty cottage. “If I know her any better, she will investigate the situation thoroughly. And I have a feeling, Shacklebolt will insist her to take up the task because I overheard, she won't be attending Hogwarts, instead, she has applied for distant studies. And seeing she is an independent modern woman, she is already offered a job by Gringotts.” 

When Malfoy gaped at him, Harry humored him further,” Our intended mate, it seems, is a keeper according to the Goblins. I also overheard Bill speaking to Charlie the other day. He said he was expecting just that, it's in the nature of those grotesque but shrewd creatures. Employ the thief to keep yourself updated. And I think they will put her to locate Dark Magic in the death eaters or their sympathizers' vaults.”

“I can see from where that is coming,” Malfoy said thoughtfully. 

“But the truth is, The-Man-who-lived-twice might have had a say in that.” Harry whistled and added airily.

“Potter, are you sure you are a Gryffindor?”

“Again, it's Harry, and for your information, the Sorting Hat wanted me to join the Slytherin table. Trust me, it was quite insistent.”

“What made it opt for Gryffindor?”

‘I did. I made it accept my choice. But I have my reasons. Firstly, I didn’t wish to be in a house where Voldemort belonged and secondly, I didn't wish to see your screwed up face all the time.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and propped his chin on his palm and swirled his drink. At length, he muttered, “I wanted to be in Slytherin because I wanted to make Lucius proud of me. And I also wanted to make Snape proud. I wanted to be close to him while I was at school. I had even written him a letter asking him to pretend to be the sorting hat and place me in a house he thought was best for me?”

Genuinely interested, Harry urged,” Did he reply?”

“Ah Huh, he wrote back a short note. It read, ’if I could ever have a say over fate and destiny, I would love to see my boys growing up in Ravenclaw Tower. The “s’ after 'boys' was smudged off. Now, after all this, I think, it was his first and last intentional slip.” Malfoy heaved a sigh and soon after he heard Harry do the same.

“Draco, what if Hermione chooses both of us?” Harry asked tentatively.

The blonde smiled and blushed,” Then we will love that witch to bits, since we don't have another option, we share a soul and a heart. You Mind sharing, Harry?”

“With you?” the other sighed dramatically,” I already share my soul...I think I will end up saying yes, to everything from now on.” He smiled and clinked his tumbler with Malfoy’s drink in solidarity.

Finishing their drink, they set up a short dinner and then headed upstairs, where they had already found a room with two cots pushed against the opposite walls. Settling in for the night, Draco asked,” I was actually trying to say, I really don't mind sharing her with you, like literally.”

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes,” Draco, what are you really worried about?”

The blonde mumbled,” It’s Granger, I don't think she has invested a lot of time outside her books.”

Harry winked at him and turned away and mumbled,” Good night, Draco.” When the Other occupant of the room didn’t reply. He chuckled and explained,” Hermione might not be outgoing, but she is not a prude, at least I won't be calling her that after our kiss under the starry night.” 

“Thanks, harry, that was indeed quite comforting. I wish I was also there.” the Blonde retorted.

“Hey, you had already kissed Her.” Harry half turned to counter the man. But Draco had turned on his back and snorted,” Good Night Harry, My dear half Brother, I wish you the sweetest of dreams.”

* * *

A/N: A Prequel or sequel to "Liquid Dreams- I leave that to the readers to decide. 


End file.
